The 10th Armor
by EveAmi
Summary: Ryo's been having bad dreams when a new girl shows up at school. Could she be the reason behind his dreams? And what secret is she hiding?
1. Ryo's Dream

Disclaimer- Not mine, okay.  
  
I glanced quickly at the clock once before running a hand through my shaggy jet black hair and sitting down heavily on my bed. A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back to rest the back of my head on the headboard of the bed. My second year of high school, midterms, lack of sleep, and the onslaught of incredibly cold weather on top of my life was a bad combination.  
  
*:"Ryo," an eerie voice call softly. The dark blue-violet eyes seemed to come from a jet black storm cloud. Both the voice and the eyes seemed warm and inviting yet the warmth was eerily streaked with an icy chill. I could almost feel the darkness ooze from them. Then suddenly I was frozen in a light colored room . I found myself looking at the charts at the foot of the hospital bed in front of me. The only word that wasn't blurred was Sanada. I unwillingly glanced up to the scene filled with an unearthly mist. "Twins," a white figure called excitedly. The screams of two babies filled the room. One was warm and deep. The other was soft and hollow.:*  
  
Unlike the nights before the dream failed to stop.  
  
*:A nurse rushed past me as my sight was drawn to the infant she cuddled. A chill raced up my spine as I recognized the violet eyes. The violet-eyed infant set up a thin, pitiful howl as it was whisked out of the room. I was then drawn suddenly closer to another nurse who cuddled the second infant. "A healthy baby boy," she announced proudly. Another chill raced up my spine as I got my first glimpse of the second child. The wispy black hair and deep, dark blue eyes were unmistakable... It was me. But...twins?:*  
  
*enh enh enh enh* the alarm clock chimed by my bed. I slapped it and rolled over but something kept me wide awake. A creak on the stairs and a calling, "Ryo...Ryo," I tensed but then recognized my Grandmothers voice. I tossed the bedcovers aside and half leaped across my room to the door," I'm up." My grandmother opened the door and gave me a quizzical once over before shaking her head and going back down the stairs, "Breakfast's ready."  
  
About 5 seconds after I had hurridly changed grabbed my school stuff and scarfed down my breakfast my brain realized with much shock that I was up and ready much too early to leave for school. I thought ::Well I could always take my time:: 


	2. The New Genius

Disclaimer- They're not mine. Yes, I do understand that.  
  
  
  
Rowen  
  
When I got to school to find Ryo already there I knew today was going to be interesting. Beside me Sage didn't say a word just raised an eyebrow. "The world is coming to an end," I stated, Ryo's tardies were the stuff of legends. "Funny," Ryo returned.  
  
Kento and Cye arrived together, as they crossed to school yard to reach us Ryo spaced. Sage noticed Ryo's lack of attention and furrowed his eyebrows. By the time Kento and Cye got to us, Ryo had snapped out of it and presumably went back to being Ryo. "You're here early," Cye commented calmly. "I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep," Ryo said casually. "Bad dreams," Sage spoke up from his place leaning against the wall. "Not bad, just disturbing," the shaken disturbed look on Ryo's face closed the conversation. Kento opened his mouth to speak just as the first bell rang.  
  
**~**  
  
I walked into class to find a young woman sitting on the teachers desk swinging her legs and looking incredibly pleased with herself. The bell rang just as I got into my seat. Since the teacher wasn't in the classroom comments started flying at the young woman about a substitute teacher. The young woman continued swinging her legs never uttering a sound. Just when people started getting angry our teacher practically flew into the room.  
  
"Sorry," she said while calming down. "I was busy being briefed about this one," She pointed at the smug looking young woman still swinging her legs, "ummm, we have a new student. This is Allex a temporary student coming to us from Tokyo," Ms. Adlina explained. "General Hospital," the young woman, Allex, interrupted. The comment earned stares of surprise, disbelief, and confusion. "Don't worry, none of the diseases or disorders I have can be transmitted between people," her expression turned into an amused smile. She bounced off the desk. The teacher shook her head and picked up a text book off her desk, handed it to Allex, and pointed her to the empty seat next to me.  
  
Ms. Adlina blinked, "We didn't have homework last night?" "No," came from multiple place around the room. "Kay then..." She trailed off.  
  
**~**  
  
"Rowen, can I talk to you?" Ms. Adlina called after the lesson was finished and homework assigned. I walked up slowly, ignoring the amused looks of the other students who 'well knew' my discipline record. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I never get in trouble, I scoffed, if they only knew half of what I've done in my lifetime. "I'd like you to make sure Allex gets where she needs to be," Ms. Adlina explained. "Kay," I said slowly. "I've been told she has the same schedule you do," she continued. "She's high school?" I interrupted. "Yes, same grade you're in," she beckoned Allex up.  
  
"This is Rowen, he's going to be your student guide," Ms. Adlina put on a motherly tone. Allex's eyebrow raised, but Ms. Adlina didn't notice. The bell rang before Allex could say a word.  
  
"Why is it that people hear the word disease they automatically think I'm a 300 year old china doll," Allex muttered as we walked to our next class. "Cuz if you were a couple centimeters smaller you'd look exactly like one," It took her a second to catch the meaning. She blinked, "I'll take that as a compliment." "What disease?" I asked after a pause. "The main one I have, that keeps me in the hospital, is called Ange-Lynna's disease it's very new and incredibly rare which makes it more dangerous, I'm one of the first 15 to be identified with the disease, of the first 15 only 3 are still alive, of the first 10, I'm the only one left," she looked down, "On top of that I have Asthma. It's a deadly combination. So many Asthma attacks in a short period of time can kill me, and that's on top of the fact that Ange-Lynna's disease is deadly by itself." "Wow," she seemed so strong and enduring to have that kind of death sentence constantly hanging over her, "What is Ange- Lynna's disease?" "It's a genetic disorder that affects the bloods ability to carry oxygen. Death results from lack of oxygen, even when the person seems to be breathing fine," she explained quietly. "Genetic?" came my response. "Certain genes don't quite fit well together, were malformed, or were misinterpreted. Or so the doctors beleive," she glanced up as we reached the science room.  
  
I waved her in first and followed right behind her. "Hello Rowen, and..." Mr. Gantez, the chemistry teacher, looked up as we walked in. Allex looked around confused. "Allex. We're here early the college is on a slightly different time schedule," I explained, "the new student." Mr. Gantez nodded. Allex spaced. 


End file.
